Essais
by marelle26
Summary: Voilà de petits essais où je développe les liens qui existent entre Harry Potter et la Bible sur le plan symbolique. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais ça m'amuse bien.


**Voilà donc un premier essai sur Harry comme figure christique. Il y a longtemps que cela me trottait dans la tête, à l'approche de Pâques, c'est une bonne opportunité, non? Au passage, je suis croyante, mais mon but ici n'est pas tant de faire du catéchisme que de vous cultiver. Vous êtes les bienvenus pour discuter dans les commentaires, dans le respect des croyances et opinions de tous. Et comme toutes les théories, c'est un peu capillo-tracté, je sais.**

 **Oh, et si vous faites partie des gens qui estiment que Harry Potter est un livre satanique, déjà, pourquoi avoir cliqué? et ensuite, vous êtes largement les bienvenus pour commenter, mais après avoir lu mon essai. Merci et paix dans les cœurs! :-)**

* * *

Harry Potter est l'un des meilleurs romans de jeunesse jamais écrit. Composé de sept tomes au cours desquels on voit le héros devenir d'un enfant un homme adulte. Le plus remarquable est qu'avec son rythme de publication, Harry a littéralement grandi avec son public, si bien que si le premier tome est parfaitement accessible dés l'âge de huit ans, le septième nécessite une maturité qu'on n'a pas avant au moins la fin de l'adolescence. En même temps que ses lecteurs, Harry découvre la présence du Mal dans le monde, la force de l'innocence dans u premier temps. Mais très vite, il découvre, dés la fin du deuxième tome, que le monde n'est pas en noir et blanc, mais dans un camaieu de gris, ce qui est encore plus marqué dans le tome trois qui met définitivement fin au manichéisme. Progressivement, Harry se fait sa place dans son monde, choisit ses combats, devient lui-même et s'affirme comme le héros de la Lumière, tout en découvrant au fil des années la part d'ombre qu'il a en lui, et qu'il doit accepter pour la combattre.

Mais au-delà d'une excellente série sur l'adolescence, _Harry Potter_ peut se lire d'une manière biblique; on peut même aller plus loin et dire que Harry est une figure christique. Me direz-vous, on peut dire de même de la plupart des héros de grandes épopées, Frodon Sacquet en tête, et effectivement, dans la mesure où il n'y a qu'un nombre limité de schémas narratifs, c'est sans doute vrai: à leur manière, FitzChevalerie de _l'Assassin Royal_ ou Ewilan et Ellana de la triple trilogie française de Pierre Bottero sont des figures christiques.

Mais cependant, ma longue fréquentation des Écritures me fait penser que Harry Potter l'est bien davantage. Il en est même à mon avis le plus parfait exemple après Aslan dans _Les Chroniques de Narnia._

Reprenons donc depuis le début, et jouons au jeu des comparaisons.

Tout d'abord, voyons le contexte des naissances respectives de Harry et de Jésus-Christ. Ce dernier, fils de David par son père adoptif, est annoncé par les prophéties d'Isaïe, les psaumes, l'ange Gabriel lors de l'Annonciation, et enfin Jean le Baptiste. Oui, ça fait du monde, mais enfin c'est le Fils de Dieu, on ne va pas lésiner sur les moyens! Dans tous les cas, les prophéties annoncent qu'il est le Fils de Dieu, celui qui viendra délivrer le monde du pêché, et qu'il naitra de la descendance de David à Bethléem ( ce qui potentiellement représente tous les garçons nés à Bethléem).

De son côté, notre sorcier préféré est annoncé lui aussi par une prophétie, celle de Trelawney, qui prédit qu'il vaincra Voldemort. Notons que la prophétie aurait pu concerner Neville, mais nous y reviendrons.

Ajoutons à cela que du fait de ces prophéties, nos deux protagonistes sont menacés très tôt dans leur vie, le Christ par le roi Hérode qui craint pour son trône et ordonne le massacre des Innocents, et Harry par Voldemort, qui assassine ses parents. Dans les deux cas, ils échappent à la mort de justesse.

Avançons un peu dans le temps. Tous deux passent leur enfance cachés; en ce qui concerne le Christ, on se rappelle qu'il passe carrément les trente premières années de sa vie caché, tandis que Harry est chez les Dursley. Notons au passage cependant cette grosse différence: autant qu'on sache, Jésus n'a pas passé son enfance dans un placard, contrairement à Harry. Mais enfin passons, et notons que dans les deux cas, des signes de ce qu'ils deviendront commencent déjà à apparaître au cours de leur vie cachée: pour Jésus, les évangiles rapportent une sagesse étonnante malgré son jeune âge, puisqu'il en remonte aux prêtres du Temple de Jérusalem, quand les évangiles apocryphes, qu'on prend donc avec des pincettes, rapporte un enfant aux pouvoirs terrifiants. Pour Harry, il s'agit bien sûr de sa magie spontanée qui se manifeste pour lui épargner la douleur ou l'humiliation. Vous avez le droit de trouver ce parallèle très tiré par les cheveux.

Une fois que nos deux compères sont lancés, c'est-à-dire, une fois que Jésus a commencé sa vie publique, et que Harry a découvert qu'il est un sorcier, l'un et l'autre doivent faire face aux émotions de la foule. Ainsi, Jésus est adulé des humbles, et méprisé des autorités qui mettent sa tête à prix une première fois avant d'obtenir sa mort deux ans plus tard! Rappelons par ailleurs la volte-face de la foule qui l'acclame aux Rameaux et réclame son sang le vendredi suivant! De son côté, notre Harry est tour à tour adoré (1er tome), considéré comme suspect (2e tome), neutre (3e tome), mal-vu (4e tome), méprisé (5e tome où il se met le Ministère à dos), adoré ( 6e tome), et enfin déclaré ennemi public n°1 (7e tome).

Au niveau des caractères, ils sont également assez proches, puisque l'un comme l'autre, ils se font les défenseurs des opprimés, à savoir les femmes, les esclaves, les enfants et les étrangers pour Jésus, les Nés-moldus, les Elfes de maison et autres minorités du monde sorcier pour Harry.

De la même manière que J2sus, Fils de Dieu, ne sait pas du tout du plan du Père et se retire régulièrement au désert pour prier, alors même qu'il est l'arme ultime pour détruire le mal, Harry, bien que fer de lance de la résistance à Voldemort, ne découvre qu'au dernier moment le vaste plan de Dumbledore. À noter que tous les deux se révoltent contre ce plan supérieur, Harry en cassant tout ce qu'il peut dans le bureau du directeur à la fin du tome 5, Jésus lorsqu'il crie sur la Croix: "Eli, Eli, lama sabactani!", "mon Dieu, mon Dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?"

Accessoirement, on peut noter que comme Jésus qui est entouré de ses fidèles apôtres et disciples à qui il transmet ses pouvoirs d'abord lors de l'envoi des 70 disciples en mission, puis lors de la Pentecôte, Harry a son groupe de fidèles irréductibles en l'AD, à qui il transmet symboliquement ses pouvoirs. (Oui, j'ai conscience que là encore, je vais un peu loin dans mes comparaisons).

Mais intéressons-nous vraiment au vif du sujet, qui va concerner essentiellement le Harry de la fin du tome 7. Ce Harry est la figure christique absolu parce que comme Jésus, il fait le sacrifice absolu, mais cela va bien plus loin. (Je précise tout de suite que la magie de Harry n'est pas du tout pertinente pour expliquer mes parallèles. Ça permet juste d'expliquer l'histoire des Horcruxes).

Pour rappel, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu les évangiles (vous pouvez aussi avoir une séance de rattrapage chaque vendredi précédant Pâques), Jésus-Christ, Fils de Dieu, vrai Dieu né du Vrai Dieu, par conséquent sans pêché, meurt sur la Croix comme le dernier des esclaves, pour sauver les hommes du pêché. 3 jours plus tard, il ressuscite, et la mort est vaincue. (je l'ai fait en mode symbolique).

On dit en théologie que Jésus-Christ est l'Agneau de Dieu qui porte sur lui le pêché du monde. De la même manière, Harry, qui est d'après son polynectar, l'incarnation du côté lumineux, porte en lui un Horcruxe de Voldemort, soit un fragment de l'âme la plus sombre qui soit. Par conséquent, pour tuer Voldemort, il doit tuer l'Horcruxe qui est en lui, et donc mourir lui-même de la main de Voldemort. A mon avis, c'est une magnifique métaphore du mystère de la Passion: Jésus-Christ, Innocent absolu, porte en lui le pêché du monde, et pour le détruire, il doit mourir de la main des pêcheurs, voire il doit mourir du pêché. Pour en arriver là, le Seigneur se laisse arrêter "comme une brebis qu'on mène à l'abattoir" par les soldats, et il se laisse juger, maltraiter, et mettre à mort de la manière la plus indigne qui soit. Notons au passage qu'au moment de son arrestation, il est abandonné de presque tous ses amis. Harry lui aussi, pour tuer l'Horcruxe va à la rencontre du Ma tout seul, même si c'est là son choix. Il se laisse insulter par Voldemort et ses mangemorts, il se laisse tuer sans faire mine de se protéger, et il se laisse maltraiter.

Une fois mort, Jésus est mis au tombeau, et le troisième jour, il ressuscite à la grande joie de ses amis. Il ressuscite à la Vie Éternelle, libéré du pêché. De la même manière, Harry ressuscite lui aussi en faisant le choix de revenir, mais libéré de l'Horcruxe. On zappe l'épisode de mise au tombeau, mais enfin il s'agit d'une métaphore, par d'un calque. Ce qui est important, c'est que de la même manière que par son sacrifice, Jésus nous libère du pêché qui n'a plus d'emprise sur les hommes, Harry libère son camp de Voldemort dont les sorts n'ont plus aucune emprise sur ses victimes, qui sont protégées par le sang versé. Pour aller plus loin, on peut même dire que de la même manière que les sacrifices annuels des Juifs les pardonnaient pour une année, le sacrifice de Lily a protégé Harry, et lui seul, pour une durée limitée; alors que le sacrifice du Christ libère l'Humanité toute entière du pêché, tout comme celui de Harry libère le monde entier en détruisant Voldemort.

Bien sûr, Harry n'est pas le seul personnage derrière lequel on peut deviner un personnage biblique.

Alors bien sûr, au-delà de la seule figure christique de Harry, j'ai d'autres parallèles entre des personnages à vous proposer, mais je vous propose une petite pause.


End file.
